


Milk

by BegundalBusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Creampie, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Levi bilang; susu itu nikmat. Terutama 'susu' Eren yang segar.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Jadi, ini adalah fanfic lama yang saya buat sekitar tahun 2016. Sengaja saya reupload di sini karena fanfic ini mendapat report di akun Wattpad dan menghilang tanpa jejak HAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Eren Jeager hanyalah seorang bocah lima belas tahun yang tinggal bersama dengan dua sahabatnya, Armin dan Mikasa, di sebuah distrik terpencil, Shiganshina. Mereka bertiga yatim piatu sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Demi bertahan hidup, ketiga bocah itu sepakat untuk bekerja. Armin bekerja di sebuah toko bahan makanan, Mikasa bekerja bersama para kuli penebang pohon, dan Eren memilih bekerja sebagai kuli pengantar susu. Kehidupan yang susah membuat ketiga bocah itu rajin bekerja. Armin akan pulang membawa beberapa makanan sebagai bonus dari Tuan Tanah. Mikasa membawa gaji belasan keping koin karena telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Sementara, Eren hanya bisa menunduk malu. Tangan menggenggam lima keping koin dengan ketiak berbau susu.

Eren selalu berangkat kerja di pagi buta. Masih mengantuk, ia akan datang ke peternakan Tuan Shadis. Jatah Eren mengantar pada pagi itu adalah satu kotak berisi selusin botol susu. Jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Jeager," ucap Tuan Shadis saat Eren melihatnya dengan mata berbinar memohon tambahan botol. "Banyak pelanggan komplain dengan kerjamu yang serampangan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pelanggan lagi."

Enggan untuk menyela dan membela diri, Eren memilih pasrah. Hari ini mungkin ia hanya diberi gaji lima keping koin lagi dari Tuan Shadis. Entah harus berapa kali ia merasa malu kepada Mikasa dan Armin karena tidak pernah membawa gaji lebih dari tujuh keping koin.

Selusin botol susu nyaris selesai diantar saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Botol terakhir ada di dalam kotak, Eren mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen tiga kali. _Tok. Tok. Tok._ Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria dewasa yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya membuka pintu. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana hitam berbahan kain. Sangat rapi. Berbeda dengan Eren yang hanya menggunakan kaus lengan buntung abu-abu dan celana pendek hitam lusuh yang terlihat bolong di beberapa tempat.

"A-Ah. Saya kemari untuk mengantar susu, _Sir_ ," ucap Eren setelah sadar bahwa sudah mengamati pria itu cukup lama. Mata hitam menatap malas. Mengamati Eren dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sandal kumal. Dengusan terdengar. Eren menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku merasa tidak pernah memesan susu pada bocah ingusan sepertimu."

Eren mengerjap. Bingung.

"T-tapi, Tuan Shadis memberi saya alamat—" ucapan Eren terputus setelah melihat dua digit angka di pintu apartemen pria itu. Dua puluh tujuh. Mata hijau menunduk, menatap angka yang tertera di atas kertas bau susu pemberian Tuan Shadis. Apartemen Blok D nomor dua puluh satu. Ludah ditelan paksa. Eren salah mengetuk pintu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk tulisan Tuan Shadis yang lebih buruk dari tulisan dokter.

"Jadi?" Pria itu menunggu. Alisnya terangkat dengan elegan. Wajah datar khas pantat _Happy Coll_ masih setia memandang Eren yang gugup.

Eren menyengir. "S-Saya salah pintu, _Sir_. Maaf. Seharusnya saya ke apartemen nomor dua puluh satu."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Atas nama Hanji Zoe?" Mata hijau kembali menunduk, membaca nama pelanggan Tuan Shadis yang ia tuju.

"Y-Ya, benar. Hanji Zoe."

"Hanji sedang keluar kota. Baru saja berangkat," ucap pria itu. Mata gelap keabuan menatap Eren lalu turun memandang tepat kebagian dada pemuda tersebut. Beberapa detik, pandangan itu kembali menatap mata hijau yang menyilaukan.

"O-Oh, begitu." Eren mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya hari ini hanya akan mendapat empat keping koin. "B-Baiklah, _Sir_. Maaf sudah mengganggu Anda, saya pamit du—

"Berapa harganya?"

Eren berkedip tiga kali. "A-Apanya?"

"Susumu."

Mata Eren membulat. Entah atas dasar apa, pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ucapan Jean kemarin sore mengenai om-om penyuka bocah lelaki, kembali hadir di kepalanya. Kata Jean, om-om itu akan langsung bertanya mengenai tarif dan apabila tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, maka terjadilah tawar-menawar. Berhubung Eren adalah bocah polos yang awam dengan hal-hal seperti itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersipu. "M-Maaf, _Sir_. Susu saya—

"Nak, jika 'susu' yang ada di dalam kepala besarmu itu bukanlah sebotol susu semok yang ada di dalam kotakmu, percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menolak." Pria dewasa itu memotong pembicaraan. Menyadarkan Eren yang terlihat salah paham. Wajah bocah ingusan lebih merah. Malu luar biasa. _Oh, bedebah kau, Jean._

"O-Oh. _Uhm_. S-Susu ini tidak dijual, _Sir_. Hanji Zoe sudah berlangganan. O-Otomatis beliau sudah membayar uang setiap bulannya kepada Tuan Shadis," jelas Eren, menunduk malu. Terdengar gumaman dari hadapannya.

"Kalau 'punyamu' berapa harganya?"

Eren menggigit bibir bawah. Malu membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus. Otak bekerja lambat. Gagal menemukan maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan pria dewasa berparas tampan. "Sudah saya bilang susu ini tidak dijual, _Sir._ "

"Kalau aku memaksa... bagaimana?"

Eren menengadah. Mata hijau menatap mata gelap keabuan. Jika Hanji Zoe pergi, otomatis susu pesanan wanita itu akan dibawa kembali. Membawa pulang botol yang masih utuh sama saja mengurangi gaji. Tidak mungkin Eren berani meminum susu itu untuk mengecoh Tuan Shadis. Ia trauma. Terakhir kali mengecoh bosnya itu, Eren hanya mendapat gaji dua keping koin. Saat detik-detik menjelang kehilangan jumlah gajinya, tiba-tiba pria dewasa itu memberikan sebuah penawaran. Eren jelas sangat tertarik.

"Anda suka susu?"

"Ya, aku penikmat 'susu'. Apalagi yang segar seperti punyamu."

Wajah Eren berbinar. Ia mengangguk, menerima tawaran pria itu. Tak sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jean benar-benar terjadi padanya. Tanpa menaruh curiga, Eren setuju saat pria itu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Bayangan lima keping koin membutakan Eren akan kenyataan bahwa definisi susu yang ada di dalam kepalanya tidaklah sama dengan susu yang ada di kepala pria dewasa itu.

Saat sudah di dalam apartemen, masih dengan semangat, Eren mengeluarkan botol susu terakhir dari kotak. Ia letakkan botol itu di atas meja ruang tamu dengan wajah berseri.

"Bawa saja kemari," ucap pria itu sembari melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang Eren yakini adalah sebuah kamar. Alis mengerut bingung. _Oh, mungkin sekalian memberi tip_ , pikir otak polos. Ia bawa lagi botol susu itu dan mengikuti pria dewasa di hadapannya. Dua lelaki di dalam kamar. Eren berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu tip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sini," ucap pria itu, menepuk ranjang besar yang ia duduki. Eren menurut, semakin bingung.

" _Sir_. Susunya bagaimana?"

"Levi," jawab pria itu tidak _nyambung_.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Levi."

Eren mengangguk. "O-Oh. Baiklah. _Uhm_... Levi. Ini susunya bagaimana?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebotol susu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Minum saja."

"Lho, bukannya Anda akan minum susunya?"

Levi duduk mendekat. Lengan kanan yang kencang berotot bergesekan dengan lengan Eren. "Ya. Tapi bukan susu itu."

Gugup tiba-tiba melanda. Tubuh Eren menegang. Jemari tangan kanan Levi bergerak, menyentuh belakang leher bocah ingusan yang berkeringat. Menelan ludah paksa, Eren mencoba bersikap biasa saja. "L-Lalu susu apa?"

Levi tersenyum miring. Jemari tangan menjalar ke depan, menyentuh dada Eren yang tertutup kaus kumal. Satu titik menonjol ditemukan. Bujari dan telunjuk menyubit pelan.

" _Ahn_!" Eren mendesah kaget. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan puting kirinya dicubit.

"Susu yang ini," ucap Levi dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah Eren yang gelisah. Ucapan Jean kembali terngiang. Inikah yang dimaksud oleh wajah kuda itu? Mata hijau _zamrud_ melirik ke samping. Ada takut, gugup, dan penasaran. Mata gelap berkilat. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"E-Eren. Eren Jeager."

"Berapa gajimu?" Levi bertanya, berbisik tepat di sisi wajah Eren. Aroma nikotin dan teh hitam tercium.

"Lima sampai tujuh koin. T-Tergantung susu yang saya antar."

Levi bergumam pelan. Tangan kembali bergerak, memainkan puting Eren dari balik kaus. Bocah lima belas tahun mendesah pelan. Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir tipis menyentuh telinga merah perlahan, mengecup. Eren menggeliat geli.

" _Mnn_. J-Jangan, _Sir_."

Menulikan pendengaran, Levi melumat telinga merah. Kedua tangan kekar merengkuh tubuh bergetar. Kelopak mata tertutup. Kening mengerut dalam. Eren hanya bisa pasrah.

" _Uuhn_." Eren menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan desahan. Tubuh terasa aneh saat lidah liat yang basah menjilati telinganya. Kecupan turun ke cerukan leher berbau susu. Levi bergumam. Decap riuh terdengar saat bibir menyesap kulit berkeringat, mengecup dan menghisap.

" _Ngh_. L-Levi."

Levi mengangkat wajah. Mata gelap keabuan berkilat penuh gairah. Tangan kekar mengusap wajah Eren. Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan. Manik hijau itu kini berubah, bak batu _Opal_ , ia melirik lemah.

"Eren." Levi memanggil dengan suara rendah yang dalam. Jemari mengusap bibir merah muda. Eren menatap sayu. Napas terengah. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup saat bibir tipis bergerak mencicipi bibir perjaka.

" _Mngh_." Eren mendesah. Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangan Levi bergerak menahan tengkuk. Ciuman menjadi lebih panas dan dalam. Lidah melesak masuk ke dalam mulut yang terbuka. Maksud hati ingin mengambil napas, justru Eren harus berhadapan dengan lidah liat Levi yang basah.

Eren membuka kelopak mata, sayu. Iris keabuan sedang memandangnya lekat. Tubuh memanas. Gairah datang menggetarkan Eren yang tanpa pengalaman. Kedua tangan bergerak menyentuh dada bidang yang terutupi kemeja. Sentuhan kecil berubah menjadi usapan. Memberikan tanda yang membuat mata keabuan itu berkilat.

Ciuman panas berhenti. Levi memberikan kesempatan kepada Eren untuk bernapas. Bocah lima belas terengah. Dada kembang-kembis meraup udara. Kedua tangan bergetar meremas kemeja putih. Tengkuk berkeringat diusap pelan. Eren menggigit bibir, geli.

" _Naa_ , Eren," bisik Levi. "Berikan 'susumu' padaku."

**.**

**.**

Eren Jeager hanyalah kuli pengantar susu. Pagi hari sudah mulai bekerja. Mengetuk satu pintu ke pintu lain, menyerahkan botol susu semok kepada pelanggan, lalu pulang. Normalnya seperti itu. Namun, saat ini, setelah botol susunya _ludes_ , Eren tidak langsung pulang. Tepatnya tidak bisa. Ia terjebak di dalam kamar bersama seorang pria dewasa.

Levi. Pria itu menyuruhnya memanggil dengan nama itu. Eren menurut. Pun, saat Levi menyuruhnya untuk tidur telentang di atas ranjang. Eren tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. Mengerjap pelan, ia memandang Levi yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Pria itu menunduk, mengamati Eren yang terlihat pasrah sambil memeluk botol susu semok.

" _S-Sir_. Apa yang akan—

"Levi," potong Levi, masih _betah_ berdiri.

" _Uhm_. L-Levi, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" Eren bertanya, wajahnya sedikit merah karena malu. Dengusan terdengar. Levi bergerak merangkak di atas tubuh Eren yang seketika menegang, gugup.

"Menurutmu?" Suara itu berbisik dengan nada yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa. Mata keabuan menatap lekat. "Apa yang akan dilakukan dua lelaki dengan posisi seperti ini, _hm_?"

Wajah semakin merah. Eren menelan ludah. Jantung berdegup tidak karuan. Gugup luar biasa saat telapak tangan yang besar dan kasar itu mengusap dadanya lagi. Puting kembali dimainkan. Bibir digigit lagi, menahan desahan.

"Ternyata Hanji tidak bohong saat menyebutmu 'susu' segar," gumam Levi, mengamati ekspresi Eren.

"S-Susu—apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu justru menarik kedua tangan Eren terbuka, menahannya di atas kepala bocah itu. Pemuda hijau terkesiap. Tangan besar yang bebas meraba ujung kaus kumal, mengangkat sampai sebatas leher. Hawa dingin dari kamar menerpa dada telanjang. Wajah semakin merah. Tubuh menegang. Telapak tangan kasar menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang rata tanpa otot.

"L-Levi? Apa yang Anda— _ahn_." Desahan keluar. Jemari kembali bermain dengan puting. Geli luar biasa saat telunjuk panjang itu memutar putingnya bergantian.

"Lihat, Eren. 'Susumu' sangat segar. Disentuh seperti ini saja sudah mengeras. Nakal sekali," dengkus Levi. Usapan berubah menjadi cubitan lembut. Tubuh menggeliat. "Dan tubuhmu menguarkan aroma susu yang segar, seperti baru selesai diperah."

" _Ahn_!— _Mngh_!—L-Levi, cukup— _uhn_." Mata terpejam erat. Geliatan tubuh semakin menjadi. Menggoda Levi yang sedang bergairah.

Levi memandang puting merah muda yang menegang. Sangat menggoda. Menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering, ia dekatkan wajah pada puting sebelah kanan. Mata gelap memandang Eren saat lidah terjulur.

 _Slurp_.

"Ahn."

_Slurp. Slurp._

"Mngh. Aahn."

Levi menyeringai. Mulut terbuka. Melahap puting tegang dan menghisap kuat. Mata hijau terbelalak lebar. Punggung melengkung indah. Dada membusung seolah meminta untuk diisap lebih kuat.

" _Ngh_!—Ya, Tuhan— _ahhn_!"

Tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menahan kedua tangan Eren, mulai bergerak. Levi masih mengisap puting kanan. Tangan kiri bergabung memilin sebelah kiri. Tubuh bergetar. Menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri bukanlah yang baru, tapi disentuh sedemikian erotis oleh orang lain adalah hal pertama yang Eren rasakan.

Geli dan nikmat mengaburkan kewarasan. Celana pendek terasa sempit. Puting kanan berkedut pelan saat isapan berhenti. Levi memandang wajah Eren dengan gairah yang besar. Dada telanjang yang kembang-kempis dikecup. Mulut terbuka lagi, kali ini mengisap puting sebelah kiri. Desisan nikmat terdengar.

" _Ohh!_ —L-Levi— _ngh_!"

Tubuh menggeliat. Tangan kiri yang bergetar menjulur, mengusap rambut gelap yang halus dan berbau kayu-kayuan. Levi menyedot. Usapan pada rambut berubah menjadi remasan manja. Eren menjadi lebih vokal. Menyebut nama Levi dengan erotis.

Isapan berhenti. Pria dewasa menarik wajahnya dari dua puting yang membengkak. Lidah menjilat bibir tipis, Levi puas melihat Eren yang sudah bergairah. Wajah bocah itu lebih merah, mata hijaunya berubah gelap. Berkaca-kaca. Tatapan beralih pada gundukan di selangkangan Eren yang membengkak. Ada noda basah di sana.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati, Eren," dengkus Levi. Tangan beralih membuka celana Eren. "Lihat. Celana dalam bututmu sudah basah."

Eren menekuk kaki. Berusaha menyembunyikan kemaluan yang membengkak di balik celana dalam kusam. "J-Jangan lihat."

Levi diam. Ia bangkit berdiri. Menatap kondisi Eren yang berantakan. Celana panjang sudah turun sampai lantai. Sempak putih yang kusam melekat membungkus kemaluan tegang. Bibir tipis dijilat lagi. Kedua tangan bergerak membuka kaitan celana kain hitam miliknya. Mata hijauhmemandang nanar.

"L-Levi?" panggil Eren gugup. Pria dewasa yang seksi sedang berdiri dengan kaitan celana terbuka. Celana dalam hitam mengintip. Gundukan yang lebih besar terlihat, membuat Eren menelan ludah. Kagum sekaligus takut.

Tubuh kekar kembali merangkak. Kali ini kedua lutut berada di samping dada Eren. Bocah itu terkesiap saat gundukan yang tadi ia lihat, sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tangan besar mengusap pipi Eren, lembut.

"Isap."

**.**

**.**

Eren menggigit bibir bawah. Ia lirik Levi yang masih menunduk, menunggu perintah dilaksanakan. Kedua tangan bergetar. Botol susu semok tergeletak di samping kepala Eren. Ia raih pinggiran celana dalam Levi lalu menurunkannya perlahan.

Terkesiap, pemuda itu melotot saat kemaluan panjang terpampang di hadapannya. Mata hijau melirik ke atas, Levi tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanan mengusap rambut _brunette_ dengan lembut.

"Isap, Eren."

Ragu-ragu, Eren raih kemaluan tersebut. Panas, keras, tapi juga lembut. Perlahan, ia mengusapnya. Merasakan urat-urat yang menonjol. Kemaluan dipijat perlahan dengan jemari yang bergetar gugup. Usapan berubah menjadi kocokan pelan. Kemaluan berdenyut senang. Levi masih mengamati. Mata gelap keabuan tak lepas memandang Eren yang terlihat fokus mengocok. Menggemaskan.

Bocah lima belas tahun mulai menikmati. Iris hijau berbinar. Penasaran, ia dekati kemaluan besar. Lidah menjulur, menjilat kecil ujungnya yang kemerahan. _Slurp_. Denyutan terasa. _Slurp. Slurp._ Levi menghela napas. Rambut diusap, memberikan tanda kepada Eren untuk segera menghisap.

Eren mengangguk. Mulut terbuka lebar. Mengingat bagaimana wanita-wanita di dalam film dewasa memberikan servis oral. Kemaluan dilahap perlahan. Mata hijau menatap wajah tegang Levi. Pria itu sedang menunduk, keningnya sedikit mengerut dengan rahang mengeras. Eren mulai mengisap. Lidah menggoda ujung kemaluan dari dalam mulut. Mata hijau berbinar-binar, tak lepas menatap Levi yang mulai bernapas berat.

" _Nghmp_! _Mnghp_!"

Kepala mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Eren semakin kuat mengisap. Entah keahlian dari mana, kedua tangan Eren bergerak secara insting, mengusap paha dalam Levi yang masih terbungkus celana kain hitam. Usapan berpindah ke testis yang membengkak. Meremas pelan.

"Ya. Isap terus, Eren," desah Levi. Kedua tangan mengusap lembut, memberi semangat. "Lebih dalam. Masukkan lebih dalam."

Eren menurut. Ia melemaskan mulut, memasukkan kemaluan besar semakin dalam hingga menyentuh tostil. Mual menjalar. Membuat mulutnya semakin sempit secara refleks. Levi menjilat bibir bawah. Usapan lembut pada rambut berubah menjadi cengkraman. Mata hijau melotot panik saat kepalanya dipegangi. Pinggul pria dewasa menekan mulut basah lebih dalam.

" _Ngmp_!— _Ghhok_!— _Mnghp_!" Eren berusaha memberontak saat melihat seringai di wajah datar. Kedua tangan mendorong perut enam _pack_ dengan sekuat tenaga. Nihil. Levi terlalu kuat.

" _Naa_ , Eren," bisik Levi pelan, menarik napas. "Tahan."

Pinggul menyodok lebih dalam. Kemaluan masuk hingga kerongkongan. Kedua tangan bergetar meremas pinggiran kemeja putih. Pinggul bergerak semakin cepat.

"Longgarkan kerongkonganmu."

Otot dilemaskan, isapan diperkuat. Mata melotot. Perut melilit. Mual luar biasa. Levi menggeram. Merasakan kerongkongan Eren menyempit secara refleks. Pinggul bergerak brutal. Sepasang mata hijau berkaca-kaca. Nyaris menangis. Napas putus-putus. Sesak dan sakit luar biasa. Kebas di mulut. Levi terangsang menyaksikan bocah itu bergetar saat kepala dilepaskan. Eren menarik napas dengan rakus.

Kepala terasa pusing. Mual masih melilit. Lemas luar biasa. Levi bergerak turun. Merangkak di atas Eren, memberikan kecupan pelan pada pipi merah. Mata keabuan memancarkan gairah.

"L-Levi...," desah Eren saat kedua tangan Levi sibuk melepas celana dalam butut. Ia nyaris telanjang. Kemaluan berukuran lebih kecil terlihat basah.

"Kau semakin basah saat kusodok kerongkonganmu?" Levi mendengkus, menyentil kemaluan Eren. "Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan muncrat saat kucekik lehermu ketika menyodok lubang perjakamu."

Eren melotot ngeri. Namun, denyutan pada kemaluannya memberi arti yang berbeda. Kedua tangan bergerak menarik kaus buntung Eren yang kumal. Kini tubuh kecokelatan itu benar-benar polos. Telentang dengan kemaluan mengacung dan puting bengkak.

" _Uhn_. Levi." Desahan kembali terdengar saat puting dimainkan. Dipilin, dicubit, lalu diputar. Geli dan nyeri bercampur menjadi satu. Levi menghela napas berat.

"Buka kakimu."

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjang terbuka lebar. Levi duduk di hadapan Eren yang sedang mengangkang. Pelumas ada di tangan, tutupnya sudah dibuka. Bocah perjaka gugup memandang pelumas berujung mungil. Ujung itu di dekatkan pada lubang sempit yang kering. Satu tangan besar dan kasar menahan kaki agar tetap terbuka.

"Tahan." Ujung mungil menusuk masuk. Tubuh polos menegang. Hanya beberapa detik pelumas itu menusuk dan mengeluarkan cairan lengket yang dingin di dalam lubang. Saat pelumas ditutup lagi, Eren penasaran.

"I-Itu... untuk apa?"

Levi menatap lekat. Jemarinya sudah mengkilat oleh pelumas. "Agar aku lebih mudah untuk menyiapkanmu."

"Menyiapkanku? Dengan ap- _aahhn_!" Eren menjerit. Terkejut dan sakit. Lubangnya dimasuki. Jari tengah yang panjang melesak masuk tanpa permisi. Levi mendecih.

"Kendalikan otot lubangmu, Eren." Jari tengah mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Sesekali berputar merenggangkan otot ketat.

" _Ahh_. S-Sakit. _Mnh_." Lenguhan terdengar. Mata terpejam dengan kening mengerut. Lubang sempit terasa aneh saat jari tengah bergerak di dalam. Jari bertambah satu, tubuh semakin menegang. Sakit bertambah parah. Lubangnya seperti robek.

" _Uhh_. L-Levi. _Ngh_. Sakit sekali."

Levi terdiam. Tangan kiri bergerak mengusap kemaluan mungil. Bocah itu membelalak. Otot lubang mengetat tanpa disuruh. Decihan terdengar lagi. Levi terdiam, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat otot itu menjepit miliknya.

Usapan berubah menjadi kocokan. Jari ketiga menerobos masuk. Eren menjerit. Punggung melengkung. Levi merenggangkan lubang dengan tidak sabaran. Gairah sudah sangat tinggi. Mempersiapkan bocah perjaka adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Persetan," umpatnya Jemari keluar dengan kasar bersamaan dengan desahan pelan dari Eren. Tubuh semakin mendekat. Ia buka kaki pemuda tersebut lebih lebar. Meraih pelumas di samping, ia lumuri kemaluannya sendiri. Eren hanya diam. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Bayangan film dewasa kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Benda seperti balon. Levi tidak memakai benda itu.

"L-Levi... pengamannya?"

Terdiam. Levi dekatkan wajahnya, menatap Eren yang berkeringat. "Kutanya kau. Apa lubang sempit yang nakal ini pernah ditusuk pedang?"

Kening mengerut. Eren menggeleng meskit tidak paham pedang apa yang dimaksud.

"Digenjot kasar oleh babi-babi gendut berkantong dari distrik Rose?"

Wajah bersemu. Pemuda bermata hijau menggeleng walaupun tidak tahu ada babi yang memiliki kantong. Levi mengangguk. Mengecup puting kanan Eren sekilas lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh. Siap pada posisi.

"Bagus. Kau bersih. Begitu juga denganku."

Eren menelan ludah. Sementara pria dewasa itu menyeringai. Kaki dilebarkan lagi. Kemaluan digesek pada lubang sempit yang mengkilat. "Tahan. Ini lebih sakit," ucapnya, mendorong pingulnya pelan. Kemaluan besar mulai masuk.

" _Aah!_ S-Sakit! Keluarkan. _Ngh_. Keluarkan!"

Eren menjerit panik. Lubang terasa panas. Mata hijau banjir air mata. Menatap Levi dengan memelas. Decihan terdengar. Pria itu mendekat, memisahkan jarak antara tubuh berkemejanya dengan tubuh polos.

"Tahan sebentar lagi," bisiknya. Kecupan diberikan pada pelupuk mata. Tangan kanan mengusap pipi. Mata gelap menatap Eren dengan sedikit lembut. Bocah lima belas terpaku. Terpesona dengan Levi yang sangat menawan dengan keringat di kening. Bibir merah diraup. Levi melumat dan mengisap.

" _Mngh_. _Ngh_. _Ha-hmmnh_." Desahan terdengar. Tubuh perlahan rileks. Otot lubang mulai merenggang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Pinggul mendorong dengan cepat dan kasar. Kemaluan diremas kuat seutuhnya. Otot nakal bergerak-gerak. Ciuman terlepas. Mata Eren membelalak. Teriakan lepas terdengar memenuhi kamar.

Air mata mengalir. Sakit. Perih. Panas. Eren terisak. Levi mengecup pipi gembilnya. Mendesis pelan, menahan nikmat saat kemaluannya diremas nakal.

" _Fuck_. Rileks, Eren," umpat Levi. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat di bawah sana. Eren menggeleng. Merengkuh tubuh berotot. Memeluk erat dan menangis di dada bidang. Helaan napas terdengar. Mafhum, Levi dekap tubuh polos itu. Memberikan kecupan pelan di puncak kepala.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit, Levi hanya diam. Membiarkan Eren merengkuhnya dengan kuat. Bocah itu masih menyembunyikan wajah pada dada bidang yang berotot. Levi sabar menunggu. Menepis napsu yang menggeliat ingin dipuaskan. Kemaluan masih tegak dan keras. Berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubang ketat yang mulai rileks.

"Masih sakit?"

Eren terdiam. "S-Sedikit," jawabnya dengan suara serak. Gumaman terdengar. Perlahan, ia longgarkan pelukan. Levi menunduk, bermaksud untuk melihat kondisi kuli susu itu. Ia terperangah.

Wajah Eren terlihat sangat merah. Keringat membahasi wajah. Mata sedikit sembab dan bengkak. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di pipi gembil. Hijau _zamrud_ yang tadinya terang dan indah, kini berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Eren masih perjaka, beberapa menit yang lalu, masih malu-malu. Namun, kini Levi melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam mata itu. Ia melihat gairah.

"R-Rasanya aneh," ucap Eren. Malu-malu. Levi berdeham.

"Apa?"

"Di dalam sana," jawab Eren. "Rasanya aneh ada sesuatu di dalam sana dan berdenyut-denyut."

Levi mendengus. Ia kecup bibir merah sekilas. "Ya, bagimu aneh. Bagiku, ini terasa luar biasa." Wajah Eren semakin merah. Mereka kembali diam. Levi menunggu. Pun, sama dengan Eren. Tidak sabar, bocah itu kembali bersuara.

"K-Kenapa tidak bergerak?"

Seringai tipis terlihat. "Kau ingin aku bergerak?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. Jangan ditanya seperti apa wajahnya. Eren Jeager jelas merasa sangat malu.

"Kemaluanku nyaris lemas karena lama menunggu."

"T-Tapi aku juga— _ngh_!" Kemaluan mulai bergerak keluar. Mata hijau menatap mata keabuan. Kemaluan berhenti sampai ujung, lalu kembali melesak masuk dengan keras.

" _AHN_!"

Levi menghela napas berat. Otot lubang kembali mengimpit. Kedua tangan Eren mencengkram lengan berotot. Pinggul kembali bergerak. Keluar perhalan. Masuk kasar. Begitu seterusnya sampai ujung kemaluan menyentuh titik nikmat Eren dan membuatnya menggila.

" _Nggh_!— _ahhn_!—L-Levi!" Eren menjerit. Kaki terbuka semakin lebar tanpa sadar, memberi akses lebih mudah.

" _Fuck_. Berhentilah menggodaku, Bocah Binal," umpat Levi, mempercepat sodokan. Napas terengah. Ia terbakar gairah saat otot lubang mengisap kemaluan setiap kali bergerak keluar. Nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

" _Ahhn_! _Mngh_! N-Nikmat! _U-Uhn_."

Rasa malu menghilang termakan gairah. Mata hijau semakin gelap. Menatap Levi sayu. Levi menggeram. Mengumpat saat dinding lubang menjadi lebih sempit. Pinggul bergerak liar. Bunyi becek terdengar di dalam kamar. Eren membuka kaki lebih lebar. Mata keabuan berkilat. Levi menunduk, mengisap puting kanan Eren dengan keras tanpa berhenti menyodok.

" _AHN!_ L-Levi! _Ah_! _Ah_!"

Levi menjawab dengan sedotan kuat. Kedua tangan bergerak memegang pundak Eren. Pinggul bergerak dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan binatang. Desahan dan geraman menyahut silih berganti. Eren memejamkan mata. Nikmat luar biasa saat titik di dalam sana ditumbuk berulang kali.

_Plak. Plak. Plak._

Riuh suara testis menampar bongkahan pantat meramaikan suasana. Lubang semakin becek dan sempit. Levi menggeram. " _Agh_! Ketatkan lagi! _Fuck._ Eren."

Eren meraih lengan Levi. Berpegangan saat tubuhnya terlonjak dengan keras, mengikuti gerakan. Kalimat kotor dan kasar menambah gairah. Eren menjerit senang. Membuat dindingnya lebih sempit, memanja kemaluan Levi yang terasa semakin besar.

Warna putih menutupi pandangan. Perutnya mengencang. Sesuatu akan segera keluar. Eren mendesah-desah. Memanggil nama Levi berulang kali. Otot semakin kencang. Tanda bahwa ia sudah diambang batas. Teriakan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan sperma yang muncrat ke dadanya sendiri. Levi bergerak tidak terkendali. Memanja kemaluannya.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_ "

Sperma tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Titiknya ditumbuk tanpa jeda. Klimaks yang sangat panjang dan nikmat. Levi menggeram. Mendekap tubuh Eren lalu mengentak tidak terkendali. 

" _Fuck_!"

Sperma mengisi lubang becek. Eren mendesah panjang. Aneh merasakan tubuhnya diisi oleh cairan panas. Napas terengah. Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati gelombang kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka lalui bersama. Levi melonggarkan dekapan. Wajah berkeringat menatap Eren yang terpejam letih. Kemaluan dikeluarkan dengan perlahan. Beberapa tetes cairan ikut keluar dari lubang yang menganga.

Levi bergerak ke samping, mendekap tubuh polos Eren yang berkeringat. Bocah itu bergulung di dalam dekapan. Mengirup aroma khas yang menguar dari dada bidang. Sadar akan sesuatu, Eren tersentak lalu menatap ke arah Levi.

"Apa?"

"S-Susunya... belum diminum."

Levi mendecak. "Minumlah saat pulang nanti."

"T-Tapi, Tuan Shadis akan tahu kalau aku yang minum," ucap Eren.

Membayangkan Tuan Shadis menatapnya tajam lalu melemparkan tiga keping koin. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Eren tidak mau merasa lebih malu di hadapan Armin dan Mikasa.

"Bilang saja aku yang menyuruhmu. Keith tidak akan memberimu upah kecil." Eren mengerut bingung. Aneh karena Levi menyebut nama bosnya dengan ringan.

"Anda... kenal dengan Tuan Shadis?"

"Ya. Dia bawahanku," jawab Levi sambil memainkan poni Eren yang basah.

"Oh. Bawahan—APA?!— _ouch!_ "

Eren meringis. Dahinya disentil.

"Aku belum mau tuli," ucap Levi, mencubit pelan pipi Eren. "Peternakan itu milik keluargaku. Keith berteman dengan Si Berengsek Kenny dan diberi amanah untuk mengurus peternakan."

Eren mengangguk. Kali ini kerutan dahinya diusap oleh jemari panjang yang beberapa menit lalu bermain di dalamnya. "Akan kuberitahu Keith untuk menaikkan gaji pekerja, termasuk gajimu."

Bocah _brunette_ menengadah. Menatap Levi tidak percaya. "A-apa? Tidak usah. Gajiku sedikit itu salahku. Jadi—

"Aku tahu, Nak," potong Levi. "Hanji, yang kau cari itu, adalah temanku. Dia banyak cerita tentangmu. Entahlah. Mungkin aku harus memberinya hadiah."

"U-Untuk apa?" tanya Eren yang tiba-tiba gugup. Mata keabuan menatap intens. Tangan besar bergerak turun, mengusap dua puting Eren yang masih bengkak. Menguarkan aroma susu yang kental.

"Karena dia telah membuatku bertemu dengan 'susumu' yang nikmat."

Eren merinding. Usapan berubah menjadi cubitan nakal. Perasaan Eren tidak enak.

" _Naa_ , Eren," bisik Levi tepat di telinga merah. "Aku ingin 'susumu' yang nikmat dan segar ini lagi." 


End file.
